hrpgufandomcom-20200215-history
DX Jak Brown
= Biography = Pre-UNSC Childhood The date read 2518 when Jak was born in Glasgow, Scotland. His early childhood was fun and exciting with most of his time was spent primarily playing sports and other physical activities. At the age of four Jak attended Rightson Primary School, becoming a successful student that was consistently praised by the teachers and staff for excellent grades on tests and assignments. By Year Five he was an active member of the community football and floor hockey teams, and became known for his strength and agility. During the times where he wasn't practising for his upcoming games, Jak would take at least ten minutes to study for any tests, usually placing him in the top three in his class of thirty. Jak later attended Wilson High School, but his grades from Primary School dropped considerably. What used to be 90+ turned into marks lower than sixty. His mother had recently died during a riot, where she had been stabbed to death. His first year of high school was one he wished he could forget, yet by the Second Year his marks soared again. Jak became interested in new sports such as basketball and wrestling, signing up for the local teams. He was a powerful opponent yet despite his strength he never played too hard, and hated whenever he brought too much pain upon someone. Jak's teenage life was almost without problems, and everything seemed to be close to normal. He decided he would join the UNSC in hope of combating the newly discovered Covenant, until he discovered terrible news. Jak's father had died during a skirmish with the aliens, which lead his son onto a raging fury. His life turned upside down and hopeless. During a fight with a taller man Jak sustained serious head injuries which would lead to a temporary amnesia. He woke up one day with no idea who he was, where he was born or why he was in a hospital bed. With nowhere to turn to, he joined the UNSC. UNSC Service Pre-Covenant War Jak Brown has passed his training courses with almost no problems. He was top of his class in most excerises and could easily solve any task he was given. Assigned to a small team of marines, he was sent on a mission to investigate possible rebel activity on one of the Inner Colonies'. Jak's team was sent in on a Pelican and went in silently. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until they came upon a small room that was rather clean compared to the others. They continued on until a sharp explosion tore through half of the squad. Jak's commander was down, along with most of the others. Those who weren't crying in pain watched as gunfire rang through the building, bullets driving into the unfortunate marines who were standing. Jak managed to rally what remained out of his team and pushed the rebel soldiers back enough for the others to escape. He was one of the last to leave, and took two shots into his left leg. Barely able to walk, Jak limped through the structure, refusing to be left behind. For his efforts, he was given the rank of Corporal. A few months after the ambush, Jak Brown and his squad of marines was put under a new commander in order to launch an assault on the rebels. They would travel back to the site and eliminate all opposition while looking for their leader. This time two squads were sent in, each on their own Pelican dropship, to take control of the area. Jak's Pelican landed seven seconds before the other dropship, and they were sent in hard. The rebels immediately put up a fight unlike the previous time, and were a lot better armed. A few even carried a few of the newer assault rifle models. Yet despite weapons, the rebels did not have proper training on them, and so were easily taken out. Most of the rebel soldiers had came in the first wave, because less and less men showed up as Jak and the others approached the centre of the structure. By the time they had came to the target's office, only five rebels remained. They immediately surrendered, but were put under guard as Jak and his team entered the office. The leader was a scrawny man, with messy hair and torn clothing. He was captured, and the remaining rebels were gunned down. Jak was promoted to Sergeant for his skills. Human-Covenant War Battle of Penalty IV Arcadia IV Jak Brown is currently stationed in the Pallor station aboard the UNSC Washington. = Military Information = Katherine Wilson Katherine is one of Jak's closest friends and member of Sniper Team Bravo. = External Links = HRPU Profle Category:Zeta 'Anthanee